Killer Queen
by Akasuna no Lihu
Summary: Show do Queen no Brasil?...que problemático... Shika/Tema e um pouco de Neji/Ten
1. por telefone

O título da fic é o nome de uma música da banda Queen...Quem já jogou Guitar Hero (nem sei se é assim que escreve) deve saber...

* * *

** Killer Queen**

Dia 28 de novembro de 2008,4:00 da madrugada...

Temari estava vendo uns sites sobre bandas na internet, e presisou fazer um telefonema urgente.

--- Telefonema ---

Temari: Alô?

Shikamaru:...Como assim "alô"?? Você sabe que horas são??

Temari: quatro da madrugada...

Shikamaru: Quem está falando?

Temari: A Temari...

Shikamaru: Temari? O que você quer?

Temari: Quero que você arrume suas malas, porque o avião vai sair em uma hora.

Shikamaru: O QUE?! Avião!? Você está louca!?

Temari: Não, não estou louca. Nós vamos para o Brasil.

Shikamaru: E eu posso saber o que vou fazer no Brasil? Aquele pais só tem corrupção, violência e prostitutas... (N/L: E autoras de fanfics! ;D )

Temari: Vai Ter um show do Queen lá e você vai comigo!

Shikamaru: Show...do Queen...?

Temari: É!

Shikamaru: E porque você não leva os seus irmãos?

Temari: Porque eles estão em uma missão e você é o único que está de férias...

Shikamaru: ...

Temari:...

Shikamaru: E se eu não quiser ir?

Temari: Por um acaso eu perguntei se você queria ir?

Shikamaru: Não, mas...

Temari: Já arrumou suas coisas?

Shikamaru: É claro que não sua problemática...eu ainda nem –bocejo- levantei da cama...

Temari: Então arruma logo! Eu te espero no aeroporto em meia hora, e nem pense em chegar atrasado!

Shikamaru: Tá bom! Tá bom!

Temari: ...

Shikamaru: ...

Temari: O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ ESPERANDO??

Shikamaru: Que você desligue o telefone...

Temari: Então tá, tchau! –desligou-

Shikamaru: Que problemática... –desligou-

--- fim do telefonema ---

Shikamaru levantou, tomou uma ducha rápida e começou a arrumar suas coisas preguiçosamente na mochila. Ele nem fazia idéia de quantos dias iria passar fora de casa, nem ao menos sabia exatamente para onde estava indo, ou melhor, nem sabia o por que de estar indo...Mas por algum motivo, ficar alguns dias perto daquela "problemática" não parecia ser uma má idéia...

Temari havia mentidosobre seus irmãos estarem em uma missão, eles tambem estavam de férias. Mas algum motivo a fez ligar para Shikamaru ao inves de tentar acordar Kankurou e Gaara...

* * *

Muito curto??

Foi só pra deixar um suspense...

XD

Eu tive a "brilhante" idéia de fazer essa fic

depois que fiquei sabendo que o Queen

vai realmente fazer um show aqui no Brasil!

(pelo menos é isso que diz o site...)

\o/

se ñ for pedir demais...

dá uma olhadinha nas minhas outras fics?

n.n

kissus!!


	2. Que problemático

Oi gente!!!

Que bom que tem alguem lendo isso!

\o/

Tá aí o 2º cap.

kissus!!

* * *

**Que problemático...**

Temari já esperava o garoto no aeroporto com uma certa apreensão.

Temari: "Será que ele vai vir mesmo? Se ele chegar atrasado e agente perder o avião...Eu vou matar aquele preguiçoso! Aí meu Deus... – vendo Shikamaru se aproximando- Por que logo hoje ele está tão lindo?... Mas o que é que eu estou pensando?! É só o Shikamaru...e está com a mesma cara de sono como sempre..."

Shikamaru vestia uma calça jeans preta, camiseta cinza e all star preto (tradicional). A garota estava com uma camiseta da banda Kiss (Kiss my ass XP), mini saia jeans e all star de cano alto (até o joelho ) preto.

Shikamaru: "Por que essa problemática tinha que estar com uma saia tão curta?... Que belas pernas... (N/L: Beijos pro meu clã!).

Temari: Você está atrasado! ò.ó

Shikamaru: Eu não estou atrasado! Você que é problemática u.u

Temari: E eu perguntei alguma coisa?

Shikamaru: Não, mas...

Temari: Leva isso aqui! –entregando a ele seu violão-

Shikamaru: Por que você está levando um violão?

Temari: Para passar o tempo.

Shikamaru: Tempo?

Temari: Sim, o show é só dia 30.

Shikamaru: O que?! Por que nós estamos indo dois dias antes?

Temari: Por que eu quero ser a primeira da fila! ò.ó

Shikamaru: Que problemática...

xxxxxxxxx

Dentro do avião:

Shikamaru: Eu não acredito que você pagou uma passagem a mais só pra levar esse violão...

Temari: Então é melhor acreditar por que ele vai aí do seu lado.

Shikamaru: ...

Temari: Põe o cinto nele! ò.ó

Shikamaru: Tá bom! Tá bom! –ajustando o cinto da poltrona ao violão-

xxxxxxxxxx

Temari: Você já tinha andado de avião antes?

Shikamaru: ... –dormindo-

Temari: ¬¬ Ei...

Shikamaru: ...-dormindo-

Temari: ACORDA SEU PREGUIÇOSO! Ò.Ó

Shikamaru: - acordando assustado – Já chegamos? O.O

Temari: É claro que não seu baka!

Shikamaru: Então por que você me acordou?

Temari: Por que eu quero conversar com alguem!

Shikamaru: -pegou o violão- então conversa com ele e me deixa dormir.

Temari: -pegou o violão da mão dele- ò.ó Eu quero conversar com VOCÊ e acho melhor que não durma! –ameaçando tacar o violão nele-

Shikamaru: Tá bom! Tá bom!

Temari: ...

Shikamaru: ...

Temari: Você sabe falar portugues?

Shikamaru: Não...você sabe, né?

Temari: n.n" não...

Shikamaru: Que ótimo...Estamos indo para um lugar desconhecido com lingua desconhecida...

Temari: ...

Shikamaru: Você pelo menos sabe exatamente pra onde estamos indo?

Temari: É claro que sei! Vai ser em Copacabana.

Shikamaru: E isso é um estado?

Temari: Não, eu acho que é uma cidade ou vilarejo...

Shikamaru: Até parece que o Queen faria um show em um vilarejo... -.-"

Temari: Mas vai ser na praia...deve ser bem conhecido...um nome esquisito desse ninguem esquece...

Shikamaru:_ Cobapacana_?

Temari: Não seu baka! COPACABANA!

Shikamaru: E você não podia ter arrumado um lugar mais facil?

Temari: E eu tenho culpa se o Queen resolveu fazer um show lá?

Shikamaru: Que problemático...

* * *

n.n

Respondendo as reviews!

**Larry A. K. McDowell:**

Sim! Sim! Show do Queen no Brasil!! \o/

Então agente se vê lá!

kissus!

**Yuki Blackwell**

Pode ter certeza que ñ vai prestar!

n.n

Kissus!

**Etecetera**

n.n

Seria realmente ótimo trazer o Freddão de volta, mas ñ será necessário!

A alguns anos atrás, um cara chamado Paul Rodgers assumiu o lugar do Mercury... É claro que o Queen ficou uma porcaria, mas, fã é fã e eu ñ vou deixar de ver o Roger Taylor por nd nesse mundo!

Queen is a BANG!

\o/

kissus

**Shiroi-san**

Não deixa o DeiDei explodir ñ! o.o

Tá aí o cap.! n.n

kissus!

É isso!

continuem mandando reviews pra deixar a autora contentii!!

XP

kissus!!


	3. Mentir pode ser problemático

Yo leitores!!

n.n

espero que gostem desse cap. pq eu adorei escrever!

kissus!!

* * *

**Mentir pode ser problemático...**

Aeroporto de Cumbica (SP)

Temari: Nossa...tem muita gente aqui...

Shikamaru: Cadê a praia?

Temari: Eu não faço ideia.

Shikamaru: E agora?

Temari: -tentando sair do tumulto, puxando Shikamaru-

Shikamaru: -sendo puxado por Temari- Calma aí! Você vai acabar me derrubando!

Temari: Pára de reclamar! –parando proximo a uma banca de jornal.

Shikamaru: ...

Temari: Será que aqui vende mapas?

Shikamaru: Por que você não pergunta?

Temari: -entrou na banca puxando Shikamaru- Pergunta você! ò.ó

Shikamaru: ¬¬" Que problemática... – olhou para o cara da banca- Você tem mapa de _Cobapacana_?

Cara da banca: O.O

Temari: Não é _Cobapacana_ seu baka, é COPACABANA!

Cara da banca: -morrendo de rir- _Copacabana?! Seus gringos_ _malucos...huahuahuahua...Estão longe pra cacete_ (falou assim, por que sabia que eles ñ iriam entender)_...huahuahua_

Temari/Shikamaru: O.o

Cara da banca: -pegou um mapa e tento explicar para os dois que estavam no lugar errado-

Temari/Shikamaru: -saindo da banca-

Temari: A culpa é toda sua! ò.ó

Shikamaru: Mas foi você que comprou as passagens... -.-

Temari: Não discute comigo! Vamos logo que eu quero chegar antes de anoitecer.

Os dois andaram, andaram, andaram e andaram, até que chegaram em um lugar não muito estranho...

Shikamaru: Eu acho que agente andou andou muito... estamos no Japão de novo?

Temari: Não sei, mas... se não for o Japão, é um lugar muito parecido...

Shikamaru: Não é possível... tem muito japoneses aqui... e pessoas falando em japones...

Temari/Shikamaru: -barriga roncando- E restaurantes japoneses!! –entraram correndo no primeiro restaurante que viram-

No restaurante:

Velhinha do restaurante: Yo! n.n

Temari: Você fala nossa língua??

Velhinha do restaurante: É claro que sim, queridos! n.n E então? O que vão comer? n.n

Shikamaru: -sentou e colocou o violão no chão- Um miso-lamen com churrasco de porco.

Temari: -sentou ao lado do garoto- O mesmo pra mim, por favor!

Velhinha do restaurante: ok...fica pronto em um minuto! n.n –saindo-

Shikamaru: Temari...

Temari: hum?

Shikamaru: Posso te perguntar uma coisa?

Temari: O que?

Shikamaru: Por que você falou pra mim que seus irmãos estavam em uma missão?

Timari: Bom...é que... eles estão...eles realmente estão em uma missão! "Que merda! Eu não sirvo nem pra mentir!"

Shikamaru: Hum... a missão deles é ficar em um bar até as cinco da manhã?

Temari: De onde você tirou isso?

Shikamaru: Ontem de manhã, quando estava indo pro aeroporto, vi os dois no bar perto da minha rua...

Temari: Mas eles estavam em casa e...

Shikamaru: Eu só queria saber por que você fez isso...

Velhinha do restaurante: -colocando as tigelinhas de ramen na mesa- aqui está! n.n (n/L: Adorei essa velhinha! n.n)

Depois de comerem:

Shikamaru: Ei! Você sabe aonde fica _Cobapacana_?

Velhinha do restaurante: _Cobapacana_?

Temari: ¬¬" Copacabana...

Velhinha do restaurante: Nossa! Estão muito longe! Se sairem daqui agora só chegaram de madrugada...e lá é um lugar muito perigoso para turistas...

Temari: Não se preocupe... nós somos ninjas! n.n

Velhinha do restaurante: Isso me lembra a juventude... – olhar sonhador – ...

Temari/Shikamaru: -.-"

Temari: Como podemos ir?

Velhinha do restaurante: Esperem um minuto n.n

* * *

**Respondendo as reviews:**

**Schne Hissi: **É noís no show do Queen!!

\o/

**Fuee-chan: **Que bom que está gostando!

n.n

Esses gringos ainda vão sofrer muito!

**Larry A. K. Mc Dowell: **Que bom que gostou!

n.n

Espero que goste do terceiro também!

**Yuki Blackwell: **AÊ!! Que bom que está gostando!

n.n

**Irina-sama: **Fazer o Mercury-sama reviver?

Puts... meio difícil... Mas vou ver o que posso fazer...Não prometo nada tá?

**Etecetera:** Quebra-quebra desses dois vai ter bastante...

n.n

**Mandem mais reviews pra deixar a autora contentii!!!**

**kissus pra todos que estão lendo!!**

**n.n**


End file.
